Qué pasaría si
by ElisaCullenSwan20
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella se pusiera enferma y Edward tuviese que cuidarla?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV:**

Nada más levantarme me vi rodeada de los brazos más firmes y fríos del universo, pero me sentía realmente cómoda. Despertarme en los brazos de Edward era sin duda la mejor manera de epezar el día.Había pasado ya una semana desde que Edward y yo le dijimos a Charlie que estábamos comprometidos.

 ***Inicio del FLASHBACK***

 _-¿De verdad crees que va a salir todo bien?-realmente estaba nervioso por lo que iba a decir Charlie.- Es posible que intente asesinarme o algo._

 _-Bella tu padre te ama, jamás te haría daño. En todo caso creo que Charlie podría dispararme con su rifle._

 _Cuando entramos a casa Charlie estaba en el salón viendo un partido de béisbol._

 _-Papá...Edward y yo… tenemos que contarte algo.- Fue entonces cuando Charlie decidió dejar el partido para mirarme a la cara- Verás…Edward y yo… nos…vamos a c-casar._

 _Y entonces Charlie explotó:_

 _¿¡QUÉ TU QUÉ?!-Charlie literalmente parecía que iba a reventar.-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, TÚ-NO-TE-VAS-A-CASAR!_

 _-Charlie déjame explicar…-fue cuando Edward intentó explicarlo que Charlie se calmó lo suficiente como para escucharnos._

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Afortunadamente Charlie acabó comprendiéndolo, aunque ahora mismo sigue un poco desconcertado. Pero mi madre lo entendió mucho mejor.

 ***Inicio del FLASHBACK***

 _-¡Bella no me lo puedo creer!- Renée definitivamente loca.-Tienes que dejarme organizarlo, la ceremonia, el banquete, los invitados, las c…_

 _-Mamá no te agobies, literalmente Edward me pidió matrimonio hace unos días…-aunque realmente no había nada que hacer, cuando a mi madre se le metía algo en la cabeza no para hasta cumplirlo._

 ***Fin del FLASHBACK***

Al final todo parece ir bien, los problemas de Victoria por fin se acabaron y ahora todo parece ir bien. Ahora mismo no hay un lugar dónde preferiría estar que no sea despertarme en los brazos de Edward.

-Buenos días. Me alegro de que te hayas despertado.

-Buenos días-la verdad es que no sabía qué más decir, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un beso fugaz que me dejó totalmente desorientada, y por alguna extraña razón me empecé a marear.

-¿Bella?-de repente su voz se volvió tremendamente preocupada-¿Estás bien?¿Necesitas algo?

-Edward, realmente te preocupas demasiado, solo ha sido un mareo, no es como si me fuera a desmayar por un beso.

Y fue entonces cuando me sonrojé furiosamente, porque realmente soy capaz de desmayarme por un beso de Edward. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos….

-Bella deberías desayunar, Alice quiere que escojas los manteles para la boda.- ahí fue cuando se me acabó la magia del día. **(A/N: para que quede claro se supone que después de eclipse Edward y Bella se casan, por eso lo de escoger manteles).** -¿Por qué tengo que decidirlo? Se supone que ella es la organizadora y…- no pude decir nada más porque empecé toser muy fuerte .

-¿Bella seguro que estás bien? Tu tos no tiene buen aspecto.

-No, no pasa nada. En cuanto desayune se me pasa.- me levanté de la cama para bajar a la cocina, pero nada más dar un paso empecé a tambalearme, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

 ***¡Hola! Bueno, podéis ver que de momento Bella no está del todo bien. Este es mi primer Fic por lo que os pido un poco de piedad : ) Creo que actualizaré cada 2 días, pero aviso de que esto es un ShortFic, así que sólo habrá unos 9 o 10 capítulos. 3**


	2. Capítulo 2

**EPOV:**

-No, no pasa nada. En cuanto desayune se me pasa.- entonces Bella comenzó a tambalearse y se cayó al suelo.

-¡Bella! - en menos de un segundo estaba a su vi que se había desmayado.-Mi pobre Bella, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpido, por la noche Bella había tenido un poco de fiebre. ¡Y ahora se ha desmayado! Levanté a Bella y la puse en la cama, ahora en lugar de lo que no pasa desde que contamos un Charlie lo de la boda.

 *** Inicio del FLASHBACK ***

 _-¿De verdad crees que va a salir todo bien? -Realmente Bella estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a decir Charlie.- Es posible que intente asesinarme o algo._

 _-Bella tu padre te ama, nunca te haría daño. En todo caso creo que Charlie podría disparar con su rifle._

 _Cuando entramos a casa Charlie estaba en el salón viendo un partido de béisbol._

 _-Papá ... Edward y yo ... tenemos que contarte algo.- Fue entonces cuando Charlie decidió dejar el partido para mirar a Bella a la cara- Verás ... Edward y yo ... nos ... vamos a c-casar._

 _Y entonces Charlie explotó:_

 _¿¡QUÉ TU QUÉ?! - Charlie estaba rojo de ira.-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, TÚ-NO-TE-VAS-A-CASAR!_

 _-Charlie déjame explicando ... -Tuve que interrumpirle, a pesar de todo el respeto que tenga por ser el padre de Bella, no voy a dejar que nadie le grite._ **(A / N: las frases escritas** _ *** así ***_ **, son los pensamientos de las personas que Edward Lee).** _-Sé que es precipitado, pero realmente amo a tu hija, y nunca te haré daño._

 _ *** ¿Y qué pasa cuando se fue?**_

 _No pude evitar poner una mueca de dolor en mi cara, siempre me perdonaré lo que le hice una Bella cuando me marché, y aunque me perdonó, yo no puedo hacer lo mismo. Lo que ocurrió fue una vez más demostrarme que era un monstruo._

 _-Charlie, te prometo que no volverás a un fallarle a Bella, no volveré a irme porque sinceramente no sé cómo vivir sin ella. Es todo para mí, y ni mi mente ni mi corazón albergan la posibilidad de una vida sin Bella junto a mí._

 _Cuando me di cuenta, Bella estaba llorando, supongo que vio que pensé que era por mi culpa, así que me rebelaba, y fue tan reconfortante saber que eran lágrimas de la felicidad._

 _-Supongo que realmente se aman, pero escucha y escúchame bien Edward, porque te dedicas a que Bella derrama una sola vez más por ti, y que te cuentes dónde te escondas, porque te corres que encontrar. sonrisa- pero me alegro de que ambos sees felices._

 *** Fin del FLASHBACK ***

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Carlisle, pero me interrumpieron con otra llamada.

-Edward, acabo de ver a Bella desmayarse, ¿Qué ha pasado? - Alice sonaba realmente preocupada, lo que me extraña es que ella no lo hubiera visto antes.

-Alice necesito que me pases a Carlisle, Bella está enferma.- Escucha en un jadeo por parte de Alice- ¿Alice?

-No pasa nada, solo he visto… .Da igual, aquí está Carlisle.-Alice con el pie en alto, pero creo que con quien escucha-Hijo, ¿qué ocurre?

-Bella está enferma, tiene fiebre, tos, mareos ... ¡Oh! Y puede que se haya desmayado.-Carlisle no se inmutó, pero yo estaba muy preocupado- ¿Qué hago papá?

-Edward, Bella parece haber cogido un fuerte virus, aunque eso no se explique del todo el que se ha desmayado. De momento necesita reposo, y es mejor que para desayunar cosas calientes, pero nada de café.- Entonces o un murmullo, una parte de Alicia- Por cierto, tu hermana dice que Bella se despertará dentro de una hora.

Colgé el teléfono y el pensamiento en lo que se puede hacer para que Bella se sintiera mejor, entonces me di cuenta: "es mejor que para desayunar tomo cosas calientes". Así que la idea está en mi cocina. Alguna vez mencionó las tortitas con caramelo, y me puse a ello.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos y tres intentos fallidos después, conseguí hacer tres tortitas sin que estuvieran crudas ni quemadas y un chocolate caliente. Esperaba que estuvieran todo bien o al menos digeribles para Bella, porque a los vampiros realmente nos repugnaban los alimentos humanos.

Subir las escaleras con una bandeja en la mano con el desayuno, hasta el cuarto de Bella y lo dejo todo en los pies de su cama, mi Bella era tan pequeña que no llegó a la final de este libro. Como Alice predijo la respiración de Bella dejó de ser profundo y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días otra vez mi futura esposa.- Aunque ya me había hecho una idea que me iba a casar, cada vez que pronunciaba esas palabras me siento vivo de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Edward?

-Te ha echado una siesta antes de levantarte amor.-No quería que se preocupase por el desmayo, sino que se lo diría en algún momento-Bueno, esto es para ti.

La verdad es que, a pesar de eso, Bella estaba muy confusa;

-Bella, ¿acaso crees que no te cuidaría nada cuando estuvieras enferma? - Bella se sonrojó furiosamente, y gracias eso, sin duda mi corazón muerto dio un micro latido.

Bella comenzó a comerse el desayuno y gracias a los cielos y a las recetas de Google, porque me dijo que estaba bien.

Cuando se acabó de desayunar, se retiró la bandeja y la mujer, pero sin embargo, no se entendió nada. Pero cuando conseguí despegarse de mí, vi que tenía muy mal aspecto, y de repente Bella me vomitó encima.

 ***** Los comentarios de Charlie aparecen, perdonad el retraso. Los comentarios son muy bien recibidos; P**


	3. Capítulo 3

BPOV:

Estaba realmente avergonzada, ahora mismo estaba en el baño enfrente del váter,Edward me había hecho el desayuno y yo se lo vomité encima, ¡nada más y nada menos que encima suyo! Empecé a soltar lágrimas de vergüenza y cansancio.

-Bella, ¿por qué lloras?¿Te duele mucho?-Edward sonaba realmente preocupado y eso me hizo llorar más.-Bella por favor dime dónde te duele.

-Es que…m-me habías he-hecho...el desayuno y…yo lo he vomitado...y t-te he manchado y…-tuve que detenerme porque estaba hipando tanto mientras lloraba que lo que decía era casi inteligible.

-Bella para-Edward me secó las lágrimas y me puso el pelo detrás de las orejas-Lo primero de todo, Alice compra millones de camisas al mes para toda la familia, así que no te preocupes por esta. Y Bella, el hecho de que hayas vomitado el desayuno no me importa, para mí es mucho más importante que estés sana. Y ahora vamos a tu cuarto, te vas a quedar en la cama todo el día.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme del suelo del baño y me acompañó hasta mi cuarto, allí se quitó su camisa manchada, y el mundo se detuvo en el momento que vi su pecho; parecía esculpido en mármol y la verdad es que no podía parar de mirarlo.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-me giré bruscamente cuando escuche la voz de Charlie, que tenía una expresión de desconcierto e ira en su rostro-¡UNA COSA ES QUE OS VAYÁIS A CASAR, PERO NO PERMITO QUE HAGÁIS ESTO BAJO MI TECHO!

-Charlie, Bella está enferma,-en cuanto Edward pronunció esas palabras a Charlie se le redujo toda su ira hasta que sólo la preocupación ocupaba su cara-ha vomitado y mi camisa se ha manchado bastante…

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- ahora Charlie tenía una expresión avergonzada, la verdad es que jamás había visto a mi padre expresarse tanto-iba a ir con Billy pero si necesitas que…

-Papa no te preocupes,-tuve que interrumpirle porque no quería que tuviera que malgastar su día libre en esta tontería, miré de reojo a Edward y él me asintió, como si supiera lo que iba a decir- además Edward está aquí y va a cuidar de mí, voy a estar bien.

Charlie no parecía muy convencido pero al final Edward y yo acabamos convenciéndolo de que se fuera a La Push con Billy. Evidentemente, antes de irse le dio a Edward algo que ponerse, y la verdad le quedaba bastante bien la vieja sudadera de la policía que tenía mi padre.

Así que Edward encendió su "modo protector" y me dijo que me pusiera ropa más abrigada, me metió en la cama, me arropó… Como si fuera un bebé. La verdad es que aunque a veces eso me molestaría mucho en cualquier otra situación, me encontraba cada vez peor y de esta manera me sentí muy querida y agusto. Poco a poco el sueño me fue entrando, pero antes de quedarme totalmente dormida dije:

-Edward, ¿me abrazas?-sonaba como una niña pequeña que quería que sus padres le compraran un juguete, pero la verdad es que hoy estaba enferma y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Por supuesto que sí amor.

Entonces Edward se metió conmigo en la cama, la verdad es que creo que tenía fiebre, porque en cuanto me pegué a su frío cuerpo, me sentí mucho mejor. Y creo que en menos de un minuto me quedé completamente dormida.

EPOV:

En cuanto me puse junto a Bella, se quedó completamente dormida. Me preocupó bastante su temperatura, estaba ligeramente más alta de lo que debería. Pero ahora mismo Bella estaba muy lejos de una fiebre severa o por lo menos eso es lo que yo quería creer.

La única pega de mi posición actual era que la sudadera de Charlie que llevaba me impedía percibir el aroma de Bella, porque tenía un olor extraño, como de comida basura y cerveza. Pero no le iba a poner pegas. Bastante vergonzoso fue el momento que pasamos los dos cuando tuvo que prestarme ropa:

Inicio del FLASHBACK *

-Papa no te preocupes,-Bella interrumpió a su padre antes de que él cambiara sus planes, tan bondadosa era Bella, que ni siquiera quería molestar a su padre cuando estaba enferma- además Edward está aquí y va a cuidar de mí, voy a estar bien.

-Bueno en ese caso, Edward acompáñame, te dejaré algo para que no vayas así.

realmente hacer esto va a ser vergonzoso*

Y yo realmente coincidía con Charlie, esta era una experiencia que jamás olvidaría. Entramos en su habitación, que en cuanto A tamaño se parecía bastante a la de Bella. Charlie abrió su cómoda y sacó de ella una sudadera de la policía,entonces me dijo:

\- Toma, esta es de cuando yo era más joven,úsala hoy y supongo que me la puedes devolver otro día.-Charlie estaba rojo como un tomate, pero apuesto a que si yo aún fuera humano también me sonrojaría-Pero Edward, si pasa algo me avisas,¿vale?

A pesar de que me lo había dicho en un tono normal, su mirada desprendía una orden e incluso me dio miedo.

Fin del FLASHBACK*

Lo había pasado mal, pero todo lo haría por mi Bella. Pasados ya unos minutos desde que se durmió, Bella empezó mi parte favorita de cuando ella dormía, hablar en sueños.

-Edward…

-¿Si Bella durmiente?-era un poco infantil pero me encantaba contestarla en sueños.

-Edward quiero un…un zumo de pescado.-no pude reprimir mi carcajada, sobre todo porque Bella había puesto un puchero y era muy adorable.

Pero entonces volví a notar un incremento de temperatura en su cuerpo, ya me preocupé seriamente.

Y casi ipso facto, Alice me llamó por teléfono:

-Alice, dime.-no presentía nada bueno de esta llamada.

-Edward tienes que traer a Bella a casa de inmediato. Ahora.

Perdón por dejarlo tan abierto…pero el siguiente capítulo promete, ¡lo juro!

Algunas personas han tenido suposiciones de si va a resultar ser una Bella embarazada, en principio no lo había pensado pero, ¿os gustaría? Hacédmelo saber en los reviews y veré que se solicita más. ; )


	4. Nota importante

**NO SÉ MUY BIEN QUÉ HA PASADO PERO EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO EL TEXTO ES TODO IGUAL, LO SIENTO MUCHO, SIGO EXPLORANDO FANFICTION : (**


	5. Capítulo 4

**EPOV:**

-Edward tienes que traer a Bella a casa de inmediato. Ahora.

En cuanto escuché esas palabras me puse histérico, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, Alice sonaba más que preocupada y sinceramente tenía miedo.

Cogí a Bella en brazos, y aunque fuera peligroso ir con ella corriendo hasta mi casa, no iba a perder más tiempo.

Corrí como nunca antes, evidentemente cuidando de que a Bella no le pasara nada, ni se despertara. En cuanto llegue a casa fui corriendo hasta la oficina de Carlisle y entonces le dije:

-Carlisle que está pasando, ¿va a estar Bella bien?-La mirada de Carlisle no era muy preocupante pero no sabía si estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor o realmente todo iba estar bien.

Casi de inmediato Alice apareció por la puerta.

-Edward he visto algo es Bella, está aquí en casa, empieza a gritar en su sueño y de repente todo se vuelve negro. Tengo miedo Edward.-la posibilidad de que Carlisle me intentase engañar con su cara de tranquilidad se redujo a cero en cuanto vi la cara de Alice mientras me decía lo que ocurría en su visión.

-Ali eso suena a una simple pesadilla, no hay que darle tanta importancia.-en cuanto escuché a Rosalie decir esas palabras no pude evitar darme la vuelta intentar atacarla, entonces sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeándome.

-Edward tranquilízate.-aunque Emmet estaba intentando proteger a Rosalie, también sentí una mirada de desprecio hacia ella por su parte-Rosa discúlpate, sabes lo importante que Bella es para Edward.

 _ ***Lo siento Edward, no lo decía con mala intención.***_

Eso es lo malo de Rosalie, parece no darse cuenta de lo que dice. Por suerte para toda la familia Cullen, no se lo solemos tomar en cuenta.

Pero antes de seguir pensando en lo que Rosalie había dicho, empecé a notar que Bella estaba empezando a agitarse en lo que quiera que estuviese soñando. Empecé a temer por lo que Alice había dicho. Pero todo mi mundo empezó a caer cuando Bella empezó a llorar en su sueño.

-¿Bella?, solo es un sueño Bella, no pasa nada.-estaba tan desesperado por hacer desaparecer sus lágrimas.

Entonces Bella se despertó, pero sus lágrimas no cesaban. Se encontraba realmente desconcertada.

 **BPOV:**

 _-¿Bella?, solo es un sueño Bella, no pasa nada.-Edward sonaba tan preocupado, lo que él no sabía es que no lloraba por ningún sueño, sino por un enorme dolor en el estómago._

En cuanto abrí los ojos estaba completamente desconcertada, estaba en casa de Edward, y toda la familia Cullen estaba a mirándome. Pero cuando me detuve a mirar la cara de Edward pude percibir toda la angustia, preocupación y miedo que aguardaban sus ojos dorados.

-Edward, ¿qué te pasa?¿Por qué estamos en tu casa?- aunque mi estómago dolía hasta morir y mi voz estaba completamente ronca por el catarro, me preocupaba mucho más Edward.

-Bella, por qué llorabas, me tenías muy preocupado. Alice me dijo que te trajera inmediatamente a casa, ha tenido una visión sobre ti.-eché una breve mirada hacia Alice, pero me negó con la cabeza, lo que quería decir que su visión no se iba a cumplir.-Bella me estás preocupando mucho, ¿por qué sigues llorando amor?

-Me duele muchísimo el estómago, creo que voy a…- y antes de volverle a vomitar encima, Alice puso un cubo para que vomitara en él, supongo que lo vió venir.

En cuanto me detuve, vi a La ciudad estaba de luto.

Edward asentir a Carlisle, seguramente le había leído el pensamiento.

-Bella, te voy a tener que hacer unos análisis de sangre.-Carlisle sonaba muy serio pero cuando vio mi cara de espanto dijo-Tranquila, los podemos hacer aquí en casa.

Edward me subió en brazos hasta la consulta de Carlisle. Cuando Carlisle me pinchó para sacarme sangre no pude evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no marearme por el olor. Edward me llevó fuera y me dijo que un rato su padre saldría.

-Edward no va a pasar nada, me duele cuando estás tan triste.-pasé con suavidad mi mano por su mejilla repetidas veces intentando reconfortarlo.

-Lo sé Bella, supongo que me viene de naturaleza preocuparme por ti- Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pero no llegó a sus ojos-Te quiero Bella.

Pasados unos minutos con Edward besándome castamente en los labios para tranquilizarme, Carlisle salió de su consulta con la hoja de mi análisis y dijo:

\- Bella, tenemos que hablar.

 *****¡HOLA! Feliz Navidad, siento mucho no haber actualizado en ningún momento, el capítulo estaba escrito, pero no me llevé el ordenador de vacaciones, perdonad la espera. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CarlislePOV** :

-Bella tenemos que hablar.

Toda la familia se giró para ver, a lo que iba a decir. Pero me preocupa mucho más que aparecía en el análisis de Bella.

-Tienes una anemia perniciosa, esta proteína es secretada por células en el estómago. Cuando el estómago no produce suficiente factor intrínseco, el intestino no puede absorber apropiadamente la vitamina B12. Entre otros, sus efectos son un debilitamiento del revestimiento del estómago, lo que viene como una gastritis atrófica y una afección autoinmunitaria en el cual el sistema inmunitario del cuerpo es una proteína intrínseca real o las células en el revestimiento del estómago que lo llaman. Por qué vomitas y tienes fatigas junto con tu piel, que está más pálida de lo normal.

Cuando acabé de decirlo todo, Bella ha visto incluso más mareada que cuando llegó a casa. Por no hablar de Edward, conociendo a mi hijo seguro que estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades en la que he tenido la culpa de la Pasaba en Bella, pero antes de que te diera tiempo a afirmar mis pensamientos Bella dijo.

-Edward, esto NO es culpa tuya, será por mi increíble suerte. Sabes que soy un imán del peligro.  
Como siempre, Bella estaba intentando distraerle y aligerar el ambiente. Jamás podría haber pensado mejor compañera para mi hijo.

-No Bella, conozco esta enfermedad, estudié medicina ¿recuerdas? Esta enfermedad puede ser hereditaria o se puede apreciar los síntomas a partir de los 30 años. Y tú evidentemente eres más joven.

A pesar de la situación, me sentí bastante orgulloso de mi hijo, era un vampiro muy inteligente para su siglo de edad. Pero tenía que intervenir antes de que esto se convirtiera en una discusión, eso no le hubiera ido bien a Bella.

-Edward tiene razón Bella, deberíamos hablar con Charlie sobre todo esto, y probablemente con Renné. Solo para saber si tu enfermedad es hereditaria o no.

Estaba completamente horrorizado por lo que había dicho Carlisle, ¿¡decírselo a mis padres!? Eso era una locura completa. Me preocupé demasiado por mi madre, mi madre y mi familia. Solo de pensar en todos ellos en la misma habitación de hospital mirándome y preocupados por mí me hizo marearme tanto que empecé a tambalearme.

Por suerte, Edward me cogió antes de que no pasara nada y me depositara en el sofá, mi ángel, seguro que estaba pensando que esto era culpa suya, y yo odiaba eso.

-Bella, será mejor que te quedes aquí tumbada, no quiero que te hagas daño.- Edward tenía un semblante tan triste, me partía el corazón para que estés así.

-Estoy bien, solo voy a quedarme aquí tumbada, aunque me siento mucho mejor mi novio vampiro se sentara y me dejara recostarme en su regazo. -con esos embarazosos comentarios logrados que Edward echara una pequeña sonrisa, y cuando miré a los ojos se movió a mis respuestas, para que viera a lo que había dicho que iba a ser muy enserio.

-Por supuesto mi reina.

Entonces me acordé de lo que había dicho. Carlisle sobre mis padres, y nuestro pequeño momento se estropeó.

-¿Seguro que hay que decírselo a mis padres? Odio llamar a la atención.

-Bella, esto es algo muy serio si no te tratamos lo antes posible podría haber terribles consecuencias, -Carlisle tenía un rostro sin emociones, ya no era mi futuro suegro, sino mi médico -por ahora tienes unos cuantos síntomas, pero hay muchos más : pérdida de memoria, alucinaciones, delirio, atrofia del nivel óptico. También puede haber leucopenia, neutrofilos hipersegmentados, volumen corpuscular medio en general, estados de anemia, plaquetas bajas (trombocitotopenia), y los reticulocitos suelen ser sensibles a la baja, aun cuando sean normales.

-Pero Carlisle, si es algo malo, siempre tengo la posibilidad de cambiarme, ¿verdad?

 **EPOV** :  
-Bella, hay extremos que ni el veneno puede superar, por favor haz un caso a Carlisle, digámosle a tus padres para operarte.-No puede permitir que pasen algo a Bella, hacer todo lo posible porque su vida humana durara lo máximo posible, y sobre todo por su vida en general durara.

-¿En serio crees que algo me podría pasar? -el tono de Bella era muy sarcástico, pero en esta ocasión también me dio una mala sensación- Venga, Edward, no creo que el veneno de un vampiro no pueda tener una enfermedad como la anemia, si no me quieres cambiar, No necesitas esta excusa.

Lo que ella acabó de decir me dejó sin palabras, ¿acaso Bella estaba insinuando que mi preocupación era falsa? No sabía exactamente qué sentir; Desconcierto, enfado, pena ... Pero nunca más, nunca imaginé que Bella pensaba que mis razones para preocuparme por ella era simplemente para no cambiarla, ¿no significaba que la amaba? ¿cuánto significaba ella para mí?

-¿Eso es lo que crees?, ¿Que quiero que te operen porque no quiero cambiarte? -No puede ocultar la tristeza de mi voz- Bella. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, el hecho de que las mares un vampiro o no me traes un cuidado, lo único que necesito es que estés aquí conmigo, y para eso tienes que operarte.

Y sin más que me gustaría, que no se me ha prometido, sino que también me ha gustado.

 ***** Holaaa, sé que llevo meses sin escribir, he estado muy deprimida por unos asuntos familiares, perdonad por la tardanza *****


	7. Capítulo 6

**BPOV:**

Edward se había ido, aunque esta vez tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, y aunque eso me partía el corazón, sabía que Edward se iba a marchar por mucho tiempo. Pero esta vez había sido culpa mía, conocía a Edward y él tenía mucho miedo de perderme, y lo único que él hacía era intentar protegerme. En este momento me sentí como un verdadero monstruo, ni siquiera llamé a Edward para que volviese, no me lo merecía.

-Bella, no te preocupes, él volverá.-el hecho de que fuera Rosalie quien me consolara me desconcertó- Es solo que ... Le has hecho mucho daño.

Y yo lo sabía bien, Alice me ofreció un pañuelo, toqué mis mejillas y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Tomé el pañuelo que me había ofrecido y me fui de casa de los Cullen sin siquiera despedirme, ya había causado bastantes daños. Cogí mi coche y fui hasta casa de Charlie, si iba a hacer algo, sería decirle a Charlie todo sobre mi anemia, era lo único que podía hacer por mí y por Edward, cuando vi su cara al reprocharle mi transformación sentí como el agujero que salió en mi pecho hace unos mese volviera a abrirse, pero esta vez era mucho más doloroso porque yo era consiente de cuánto daño le había causado a la que se suponía que era la persona que yo más amaba en este mundo.

En cuanto llegué a mi casa fui corriendo al salón, pero tuve que detenerme por un fuerte mareo.

-¿Bella? Ven te ayudo.-me apoyé en le hombro de Charlie y fuimos hasta el sofá-Hija, qué ocurre, ¿has estado llorando?

Solo pude asentir porque en cuanto mi padre lo mencionó todo el disgusto dirigido a mí misma regresó y volví a llorar.

-Papá... Edward y yo... nos hemos dado un tiempo.- en cuanto lo dije, Charlie se empezó a poner rojo de ira, por un momento me asusté, pero decidí guardar la calma para explicárselo todo- No es lo que estás pensando, esta vez a sido culpa mía.

-¿¡Culpa tuya!? ¡No Bella, ese mal nacido te ha vuelto a dejar tirada y encima te ha hecho creer que ha sido por tu culpa! Lo encontraré y le enseñaré a ...

-¡Para!-tuve que interrumpirle antes de que saliera con el rifle por la puerta- Sí que ha sido culpa mía, Edward me ha llevado con Carlisle para que me revisara, y ha descubierto que tengo una enfermedad llamada anemia perniciosa. Me dijeron que os lo tenía que contar a ti y a mamá, para operarme cuanto antes, pero yo no quería. Así que le dije a Edward que él me estaba contando esto para...-no podía decirle lo de la transformación-...que nos casáramos antes de la operación.

-Bella, tienes anemia...¿y me lo querías ocultar?-ahora no solo le había hecho daño al amor de mi vida, sino a mi propio padre- Entiendo tu fobia a los hospitales, pero es necesario que me cuentes todo lo que tenga que ver con tu salud.

-L..Lo...siento-empecé a llorar otra vez y apenas podía hablar entre hipidos- Ed..Edward se e..esta...ba preo..preocupando por... por..mi salud y... le he hecho...tanto daño...Tendrías...tendrías que haber... visto su cara.

Antes de que pudiera continuar sentí un gran abrazo por parte de mi padre, y lo necesitaba enormemente. Le devolví el abrazo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba después de mi muy ajetreado día y poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia.

 **EPOV:**

Corrí, no podía parar de correr, en este momento sentí un gran vacío en mi pecho, ¿esa es la idea que le había dado a Bella? Puede que mis formas hacia ella no fueron las mejores, pero de veras ansiaba su operación, necesitaba a Bella a salvo, independientemente de si la cambiaba o no. Y por primera vez, las palabras de Bella me hicieron daño, mucho daño. Siempre la he intentado proteger, de los peligros, de fuerzas sobrenaturales...y de mí. Se suponía que Bella debía de ver eso, aunque la respuesta parece ser no.

 **CarlislePOV:**

Bella se fue hace una hora más o menos, pero la verdad estaba un poco decepcionado. Las intenciones de Edward hacia ella siempre han sido puras, nunca había intentando engañarla, que Bella pensara eso de mi hijo no hacía que la quisiera menos, pero ella necesitaba disculparse con Edward antes de nada.

-Carlisle, Bella ha decidido que se va a operar, está llamando a su madre.-cuando Alice me informó sobre esto, tuve enormes ganas de llamar a Edward para darle la buena noticia, pero eso quizás le incitaba a volver, y él necesitaba regresar a casa cuando estuviera listo.

 **CharliePOV:**

-Bella, lamento lo que he dicho de Edward,-en cuanto vi la destrozada mirada de mi hija, se me partió el corazón-lo primero que debes hacer es operarte, pero también tienes que arreglar las cosas. Vuestra boda se celebrará en unas semanas.

-Lo sé papá, pero...¿puedes llamar tú a mamá? Necesito...necesito pensar en cómo arreglaré todo esto.

-Claro hija.

En cuanto Bella subió las escaleras, llamé a Renné, esperaba que ella supiera manejar la situación mejor que yo.


	8. Chapter 7

**CharliePOV:**

 _-¿Hola?_

-Hola Renné, soy Charlie-conociéndola sabía que se iba a poner histérica por el simple hecho de haberla llamado pero esto era muy importante-Bella...no está bien.

 **BPOV:**

Llorar, eso era todo lo que podía hacer, tenía la invitación de la boda en las manos, esa que Edward había querido hacer a mano y después fotocopiarla. Había sido tan estúpida, yo lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo lo que podría haber soñado con Edward, y ahora faltaba la pieza más importante de mi vida por mi terquedad. Llevaba menos de 24 horas sin Edward pero ya le echaba de menos, y tanto que lo hacía. Su sonrisa, su suave pelo de color bronce, su manera de hacerme sentir segura y valiente, sus nervios por mi bienestar en todo momento...

 **EPOV:**

Tuve que descansar unos minutos en el siguiente árbol, estaba muy cerca de la frontera con Canadá, entonces percibí un olor muy familiar. Me giré lentamente, el aroma que detecté era apestoso, como a... perro mojado.

-¿Jacob?-en un segundo el enorme lobo de color café rojizo se transformó en ese chico de 16 años tan inmaduro que se había escapado de su casa hace poco.

-Edward, cuanto tiempo.-su mirada denotaba gran furia- No creo que un chupasangre se tome tantas molestias para cazar, en fin... Sabía que no te tomaría mucho volver a abandonar a Bella.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Jamás volvería a abandonar a Bella, hemos tenido una discusión. Necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza, eso es todo.-evidentemente Jacob no me creía- Además, no me vengas con eso, ¿sabes lo preocupada que está Bella por tu desaparición? Te llama en sueños Jacob, no creo que seas el más indicado para recriminarme nada.-me sentía un poco mal por mis palabras, ahora Jacob tenía un semblante bastante más triste y distante.

Pero era cierto, desde que Billy le dijo a Bella que nada más recibir la invitación de boda Jacob salió corriendo, Bella se había sentido más que culpable. Ella había decido invitarlo, no por cortesía, sino porque ella quería que Jacob estuviera allí de verdad; no para hacerle daño o por simple despecho; para acompañarla en su día especial.

-De todas maneras, deberías estar con ella,-dijo Jacob-puede que por una vez no haya sido culpa tuya, pero probablemente Bella te necesite ahora. Mira Edward, reconozco que después de todo no eres tan mal partido para ella, pero si tengo una, una sola oportunidad de estar con Bella voy a aprovecharla. Así que no la crees, no crees una oportunidad para mí por vuestra oportunidad. Ella te ama y estoy seguro que ella...ella te necesita.

Jacob tenía razón, por mucho que las palabras de Bella me habían dolido, ella me necesitaba a su lado durante todo el proceso, y no podía dejarla sola a unos días de casarnos. ¿Cómo iba ella a confiar en mi si le faltaba justo ahora?

-Tienes razón Jacob-hice un atisbo de sonrisa hacia él y sorprendentemente fue devuelto- Pero sabes que ella no lo va a estar bien sin verte, Bella te echa de menos. Vuelve conmigo, estoy seguro que te recibirá bastante mejor de lo que lo haría otro.

-No puedo, aún...aún necesito algo de tiempo, confío en que le digas algo de mi parte.-mi leve asentimiento pareció confirmarle su petición, pero faltaba algo por hacer:

-Ven a la boda, aunque solo sea para despedirte, se lo merece.

Recibí un asentimiento de Jacob y automáticamente se transformó y se adentró en los bosques canadienses hasta que no hubo rastro de él. Ya sabía que debía hacer, tenía que volver a casa.

 **BPOV:**

Llevaba unos vente minutos en el baño vomitando, no sé si por la anemia o porque mi padre me había dicho que Renné acababa de coger un vuelo hacia aquí.

Cuando acabé de echar la cena, me fui a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir, fue cuando entré en mi cuarto que me llevé una gran sorpresa. Mi habitación estaba llena de rosas blancas , todas desperdigadas por el suelo, la cama. No entendía porqué Charlie había tenido este detalle conmigo, era precioso, pero a él no le pegaba nada. Me di la vuelta y vi en mi almohada una rosa de color azul, y ésta justamente tenía una nota.

 _"Detrás de ti"_

Cuando me di la vuelta, no pude evitar las lágrimas que saltaron al ver a Edward, con todas mis fuerzas corrí hacia él y le abracé fuertemente, entonces, empecé a sollozar fuertemente.

-Shh. Ya está Bella, tranquila, estoy aquí.-nunca antes los brazos de Edward se habían sentido tan reconfortantes-Siento haberme necesitabas y no estaba allí, espero que me perdones.

Levanté la cabeza y dejé de llorar al instante ante lo que había dicho.

-No Edward, no me pidas perdón, no te lo permito. He sido cruel contigo, solo me intentabas cuidar y mira como te lo he devuelto. Soy...soy horrible, jamás había sido así y ojalá no lo hubiera sido contigo.-las palabras que iba a pronunciar me hizo perder todo el aire de mi cuerpo- Enten...entenderé si ya... si ya no quieres seguir adelante con la boda, yo...

 *****¿Qué esperáis que ocurra con Edward y Bella?**

 **ALERTA SPOILER**

 **-¿Cómo se te había ocurrido no contar nada? ¡No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esto!**

 **-Yo...yo...**

 **-¿Sabes qué? No me extraña, desde que te marchaste me esperaba algo como esto.**


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV:**

-Bella, por supuesto que quiero continuar con la boda, sé que no querías hacerme daño.-su cara estaba tan arrepentida, tan triste...Me estaba rompiendo el corazón-Todos cometemos errores, fíjate en mi...

-¡No! No permito que cada vez que yo haga algo mal saques un error tuyo para hacerme sentir mejor. Yo sé que tu has cometido errores, pero Edward, siempre lo has hecho para protegerme... Y yo...lo he hecho para hacerte daño-esto último lo dijo en susurro-aunque ni yo supiera que esa era mi intención.-Bella parecía totalmente descompuesta-Lo siento tanto Edward.

Entonces, mi ángel volvió a romperse, se aferraba a mi camisa como si la vida le fuera en ello. No sabía qué más hacer para convencerla de que lo pasado pasado estaba. Pero tuve una buena idea, o eso creía yo.

-Bella, ¿ves esa rosa?-señalé la rosa azul sobre su almohada- Esa rosa es completamente diferente a el resto, y eso la hace única. Puede que los pinchos de su tallo sean más afilados que los de las rosas blancas y le haga daño a aquel que la quiera coger, o puede que sus pétalos se caigan con mayor facilidad al rozarla. Pero eso la hace especial, porque sus características hacen que solo unos pocos se atrevan a acercarse a ella, y aún así, aunque se pinchen o aunque sin querer hagan que a la rosa se le caigan los pétalos, seguirán intentado llevarse la rosa con ellos para poder admirarla todos, los días, para verla florecer en primavera o para regarla cada vez que sus hojas se mustien. Bella, como soy yo el que se ha atrevido a estar contigo, voy a ser yo el que se atreva a cuidarte cuando te sientas mal, a estar contigo cuando te estás tanto feliz como triste, el que esté contigo para siempre, porque eres única y diferente a cualquier persona que he conocido, pero eso mismo, es lo que te hace perfecta.

En cuanto acabé mi pequeño discurso, sentí los tibios labios de Bella acariciar los míos con brusquedad, y no puede negarme a devolvérselo. Después de nuestros momentos de disgustos esto era lo que necesitábamos, no solo perdonarnos con palabras, sino perdonarnos con nuestros corazones.

-Edward, te amo. Estoy deseando que nos casemos.

Con solo esas palabras Bella podía hacer conmigo lo que le diera la gana, escucharle decir eso hacía que mi muerto corazón diera un latido.

-Bella, eres los más importante de mi vida, te amo muchísimo.-sabía que si hubiera dicho lo siguiente cuando todavía era humano me habría puesto como un tomate-Y tengo muchísimas ganas de que nos casemos.-Bella fue a besarme, pero tuvo que girarse para estornudar fuertemente-Pero no quiero tentar a mi suerte, vete a dormir, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Con cuidado retiré las rosas de su cama y las del resto la habitación y las puse sobre su escritorio, dejando encima de todas la rosa azul.

-Duerme mi ángel, no quiero que empeores antes de que te operen.

-De todas formas, mañana voy a ir a que...-tuvo que detenerse por un bostezo-a que me den cita en el hospital.

-No mi amor, Carlisle ya se encargará do de todo.

Esperé su respuesta pero mi ángel ya estaba en un profundo sueño, no podía evitar admirar su belleza, aún enferma, Bella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Oí que unos pasos se dirigían a nosotros.

 _knoc knoc_

-Hola Edward, ¿podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto Charlie.-fui a levantarme pero en cuanto hice el amago, los brazos de Bella hicieron fuerza en mi cintura-Aunque creo que si me levanto la despertaré.

-No importa, hablaremos aquí.-Charlie hablaba en susurros- Mira Edward, yo reconozco que, por lo que me ha contado Bella, era lógico que te marcharas, pero ya sabes como es Bella, si le dispararan en el bosque preferiría que le cosiera la herida un castor que ir al hospital.-tuve que soltar una suave risita por lo que dijo, la verdad tenía razón- Solo te pido que la comprendas.

-Y lo hago Charlie, sé que no fue una buena solución irme así como así. Necesitaba tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta de mi error, gracias a Bella que me ha perdonado.

-Sí bueno, debo reconocer que a veces puede ser...difícil estar enfadado contigo,-no entendía muy que quería decir pero vi que su mirada se dirigía al enorme montón de rosas sobre el escritorio-bueno, será mejor que baje, Renné está al llegar. Solo que... no lo vuelvas a hacer. Aunque no sea culpa tuya, no me gusta ver a mi hija llorar por ti.

-Entendido Jefe.

Parecía que le había gustado mi formalidad, y no era para menos. No quería que Charlie pensara mal de mi, es decir, su opinión no iba a hacer que me separe de Bella, pero era importante para mi caerle bien a mi futuro suegro.

La que me preocupaba un poco más era Renné, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante las noticias sobre su hija. Y justo en ese momento oí el timbre, no era muy difícil saber de quién se trataba. No quería entrometerme en la conversación de Renné y Charlie, pero yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, en fin, era un vampiro.

 _-Hola Renné, ¿qué tal va todo?_

 _-¿Cómo crees que me va? Resulta que mi hija está enferma y al parecer soy la última en enterarme._

 _-No es que no pensemos en ti, Bella no quería preocuparte._

 _-Siempre estáis con lo mismo, desde que vive aquí nunca queréis preocuparme.-_ parecía de lo más cabreada _\- Estoy harta Charlie._

 _-Mira, Bella está durmiendo ahora, necesita descansar._

 _-Bien, voy a dejar las maletas al hotel, volveré en una media hora.-_ y oí cómo se cerraba la puerta _._

 **BPOV:**

Me encontraba bastante mejor, pero podía ser que el hecho de estar tumbada sobre mi propia piedra de hielo ayudara. En cuanto Edward notó que me había levantado, se colocó para que me pudiera incorporar.

-¿Has dormido bien?-no parecía tan alterado como antes, pero sí preocupado.

-Sí, muy bien.-me dio un beso en la frente, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Por cierto, tu madre está aquí abajo.

En ese preciso instante, mi estado de paz y tranquilidad se convirtió en una tremenda agitación. Edward pareció notarlo:

-Bella tranquila, solo quiere saber cómo estás.

Me levanté de la cama con la ayuda de Edward, y bajamos despacio las escaleras. Renné estaba sentada en el sofá, con una taza de lo que probablemente fuera té, Charlie, en su butaca tomaba cerveza. En cuanto nos oyeron, levantaron la mirada hacia mi.

-Hola hija

-Hola mamá

La situación no podía ser más tensa. Empezaba a notar como perlas de sudor aparecían en mi frente, Edward parecía notar mi agitación, y empezó a trazar pequeños cículos en mi mano.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bella?-el tono de mi madre era cortante y frío, los circulitos de Edward empezaban a no funcionar-.

-Pues bien, la verdad estoy mejor.

-Mmm...bien, ya veo. ¿Solo bien?-me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa-.

-Bbu..bueno sí.-en ese instante, Renné explotó-.

-¿Cómo se te había ocurrido no contar nada? ¡No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esto!

-Yo...yo...

-¿Sabes qué? No me extraña, desde que te marchaste me esperaba algo como esto.

-¿Cómo?-no entendía lo que estaba pasando-.

-Bella, desde que te fuiste ya nos soy tu madre. Me hablas cada cuanto, ¿dos minutos cada tres semanas? Estoy harta Bella, tu escusa de no querer preocuparme ya no me vale.

-Mamá yo...

-Mira, opérate si quieres, y si no te da la gana, pues no lo hagas. Yo me desentiendo, estoy cansada de jugar a ser madre solo cuando te apetece.

Mi madre se levantó y se iba a ir hacia la puerta, entonces, empecé a temblar y noté cómo las lágrimas empapaban mi cara. Me vi corriendo hacia ella, pero la habitación comenzó a tambalearse, oí como gritaban mi nombre, después todo estaba negro.

 **Momento tenso, no creéis? Esperemos que no lo haya pasado algo muy grave a Bella.**

 **Disculpad, esta tremenda inactividad, espero que no me odiéis.**


End file.
